Phantom
Description Phantom is one of the five heroes who sealed away the Black Mage and is part of the Thief branch. Using a Cane and Throwing Cards, Phantom has the unique ability to steal Skills from other Explorers (except Dual Blades and Cannoneers) as well as from monsters. To view Phantom's skill list, click . Story 308px|right 308px|right A century ago, he was famous among the wealthy merchants and noblemen. He deliberately left traces when stealing, and even then people did not even know who he was. They called him "Phantom". Throughout the Maple World, Phantom was honored. However, the death of Aria, the Empress before Cygnus, with whom he had fallen in love with while trying to steal the great treasure of Ereve, caused him to join the Heroes to take revenge on the Black Mage. He seeked one of the heroes, Freud, for an invitation, and he was most welcome. After a fierce battle, he and the other four heroes sealed away the Black Mage and saved the Maple World. However, due to the curse inflicted by the Black Mage, all heroes except for Freud, who died in the battle, were trapped in ice and went into a deep sleep. A hundred years later, Phantom reawakens from the curse. He infiltrates Ereve, where a meeting is being held. Hilla , a commander of the Black Wings poses as an Empress by showing a Skaia (a jewel said to glow in the hands of the Empress) that glows in her hands but doesn't glow in Cygnus's. Luckily, Phantom comes to the rescue. He calls the Skaia held by Hilla a fake and destroys it, saying that the real Skaia is in his hands. This causes Hilla to back off and flee from Ereve. Phantom then gives Cygnus the real Skaia and returns to the Crystal Garden. A friend who loved the Maple World has came back to defend the Maple World and battle the Black Mage a second time. The Phantom Thief has returned. Relation with the Black Mage Phantom was once one of the seven generals under the Black Mage by the name of Suoh. It was first mentioned he was once a of the Black Mage's Commanders when his picture was shown in Inkwell's Notebook. He bares a striking resembalence to another commander, Orchid, who is known to have a missing twin sibling. Perhaps he went "missing" when he sought revenge after the death of Aria. '1st Job Advancement' #Double Entendre: At Master Level: Damage: 160% per hit, Number of Attacks: 2, Max Enemies Hit: 4. Master Level: 20 #Impeccable Memory I: Lets you use 1st job skills stolen from Explorers. Passive effects from skills will not work. Equip stolen skills using Loadout. The skill level of the stolen skill will be the same level that Impeccable Memory I is at. Master Level: 20 #Phantom Swiftness: Lets you perform a double jump. After jumping, press the jump key again while in the air to use it. At Master Level: Passive effects: Movement Speed +35, Max Movement Speed +20, Jump +20. Active effect: Additional jump distance. Master Level: 15 #Feather Foot: Passive buff. At Master Level: Dodge chance +20%. Master Level: 10 '2nd Job Advancement' #Calling Card: At Master Level: Damage: 170% per hit, Number of Attacks: 3, Max Enemies Hit: 3. Master Level: 20 #Impeccable Memory II: Lets you use 2nd job skills stolen from Explorers. Passive effects from skills will not work. Equip stolen skills using Loadout. The skill level of the stolen skill will be the same level that Impeccable Memory II is at. Master Level: 20 #Carte Mille: At Master Level: Damage: 320%, Max Enemies Hit: 10, knocks back enemies. Master Level: 20 #Carte Blanc: Passive buff. Each critical attack has a chance to produce a card that attacks a nearby enemy automatically. This card is added to your deck. At Master Level: Card appears at 60% chance, Damage: 160%. Master Level: 10 #Cane Mastery: At Master Level: Cane Mastery +50%, Accuracy +200. Master Level: 20 #Cane Booster: Increases the attack speed of canes by 2 levels. At Master Level: Duration: 240 sec. Master Level: 20. Required Skill: Lv.5 Cane Mastery #Devil's Luck: Passive buff. At Master Level: LUK +40. Master Level: 10 '3rd Job Advancement' #Blason Fantome: At Master Level: Damage: 225% per hit, Number of Attacks: 4, Max Enemies Hit: 8. Master Level: 20 #Impeccable Memory III: Lets you use 3rd job skills stolen from Explorers. Passive effects from skills will not work. Equip stolen skills using Loadout. The skill level of the stolen skill will be the same level that Impeccable Memory III is at. Master Level: 20 #Final Feint: At Master Level: Passive Effect: Permanently increases LUK by . Active Effects: Upon death, you revive with % of your Max HP, makes you invincible for sec, Cooldown: sec. Master Level: 20 #Bad Luck Ward: At Master Level: Max HP +30%, Max MP +30%, Elemental Resistance +40%, Abnormal Status Resistance +40%, Duration: 240 sec. Master Level: 20 #Mist Mask: Passive buff. At Master Level: Additional dodge chance: 30%. Master Level: 20 #Lune: At Master Level: Attack +30, Accuracy +200, Duration: 240 sec. Master Level: 20 #Rapier Wit: Link this attack with Carte Mille to reduce post-attack downtime. At Master Level: Passive Effect: Increases Carte Mille's damage by 50%. Active Effects: While moving, Damage: 270% per hit, Number of Attacks: 2, Max Enemies Hit: 10; After moving, attacks 3 times with 270% damage. Master Level: 20 #Piercing Vision: Passive buff. At Master Level: Critical rate +50%. Master Level: 20 4th Job Advancement #Mille Aiguilles: Hold the key you map the skill to in order to attack repeatedly. You can also move left and right while using this skill. At Master Level: Damage: 130% per hit, Number of Hits: 2, Max Enemies Hit: 6. Master Level: 30. Requires mastery books. #Impeccable Memory IV: Lets you use 4th job skills stolen from Explorers. Passive effects from skills will not work. Equip stolen skills using Loadout. The skill level of the stolen skill will be the same level that Impeccable Memory IV is at. Master Level: 30. Requires mastery books. #Carte Noir: Passive buff. Each critical attack has a chance to produce a card that attacks a nearby enemy automatically. This card is added to your deck. At Master Level: Card appears at 100% chance, Damage: 220%. Also increases your dodge chance by 20%. Master Level: 20. Requires mastery books. #Penombre: Leap back and throw cards to attack. At Master Level: Passive effects: Rapier Wit damage +50%. Active effects: Damage: 600% per hit, Number of Attacks: 3, Max Enemies Hit: 10. Master Level: 20 #Aria Amour: At Master Level: Damage +30%, Enemy DEF Ignored: 30%, Duration: 240 sec. Master Level: 30. Requires mastery books. #Tempest: Hold down the key you've mapped the skill to in order to create an expanding tornado of cards around you to attack enemies. At Master Level: Damage: 400%, Max Enemies Hit: 8, Cooldown: 12 sec. Master Level: 30. Requires mastery books. #Cane Expert: Passive buff. At Master Level: Cane Mastery +70%, Weapon ATT +30, Minimum Critical Damage +15%. Master Level: 30. Requires mastery books. Required Skill: Lv.20 Cane Mastery #Pouvoir Emprunte: "Steals" (copies) buffs from nearby monsters. If you steal more than one buff, the most powerful one will be applied. This skill only works if monsters have been buffed. At Master Level: Max Enemies: 12, Cooldown: 60 sec. Master Level: 20. Requires mastery books. Possible buffs you can obtain: #*Attack: Attack +40 #*Damage Ignored: Damage Received =40% #*Damage Reflect: Reflects 600% of Damage Received #*Invincibility: Temporary Invincibility #Maple Warrior: At Master Level: All Stats +15%, Duration: 900 sec. Master Level: 30. Requires mastery books. #Hero's Will: Removes some abnormal status effects. At Master Level: Cooldown: 360 sec. Master Level: 5. Requires quests. Category:Classes Category:Heroes Category:Classes Category:Heroes